What Happens in Class Stays in Class
by CaitieCait101
Summary: Danny's interrupted a lot while in various classes. Dani's only one thing/person. Here you can find both his reactions and his class's reactions. This could be a oneshot, but I'll try to add to it. Rated T for paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Danny Phantom_

_Dani_

"Now then, class, please pick up your graduated cylinders and pour… that is the expected… Miss Johnson, what do you think… Mister Baxter, please do pay attention…" Mr. Lancer droned on and on. Honestly, Danny had long since stopped paying attention. In fact, he was very nearly dozing off. Just as his eyes began to close, he was interrupted.

"Mister Fenton, how many protons can be found in an atom of gold?"

_Think Danny, think! _"Uh…" quickly, Danny snuck a glance at the periodic table on the wall. "Seventy-nine?"

"I'm sorry Mister Fenton, that's…" The teacher blinked. "Erm, I mean good job, you are correct." The look on his face was enough to show just how surprised he was with this. Sure, Danny was a smart kid, but generally he didn't apply himself enough.

Danny nodded. Turning back to the board, Mr. Lancer continued on with the lesson. Danny slowly found himself drifting off again. Just as his head was about to drop, there were rapid-fire knocks on the door.

Everything went silent, except for the knocking, which repeated itself. Finally breaking out of his stupor, Mr. Lancer walked towards the door. The person on the other side jerked Danny back to his senses, causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

There she was. Dani. The girl he'd spent _months_ trying to find. Right there, in front of him. He was too stunned for words. Valerie, too, had reacted to the girl's presence, but Dani ignored her. She instead rushed over to Danny. Only now did he see the look in her eyes. Fear. She was afraid of something.

"Danny!" she gasped. "You have to help me." Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper, but still the other students heard her. Their eyes all widened, but Danny paid them no heed as he practically jumped out of his seat and – moving faster than they'd ever seen him move – he rushed over to her.

As he drew closer, he could see that she was injured. She had a cut on her forehead, a gash in her side, and he was pretty sure she had a limp in her right ankle. He knelt down to her height. He didn't even pay attention to the fact that she was in ghost form, or the fact that it would raise questions for him, son of ghost hunters, to know a ghost personally. No, he was too focused on Dani to care.

"What happened?" he murmured, looking her over for any other injuries. Unfortunately, he found them. Wincing, he took in all of her wounds.

She glanced out the door, as though afraid something was there, before answering. "Vlad. He's back. He's after me again."

Danny froze.

"Mister Fenton...?" The voice of his teacher brought him back to earth.

He laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah… see, I have to go…"

"I'm sorry, Danny, I shouldn't have come. At least not now. I can come back later." She started to leave when Danny stopped her.

"No, you did the right thing. I'm glad you came." He looked over to Sam and Tucker, who wore questioning looks. He shook his head, telling them that he had it under control. "Sorry, Mr. Lancer, I have to go. I'll pick up my homework later."

With that, he lead Dani out of the room, both of them speaking in hushed tones. What little the others could get out of the conversation sounded like complete gibberish.

"Who was she?"

"Why does she look like the ghost boy?"

"How does Fenton/Danny know her?"

Everyone turned to Tucker and Sam.

"Um… she… uh…"

Sam rolled her eyes. "She's very close to Danny, okay? That's all you need to know. The rest is between them."

Paulina opened her mouth to say something – probably about her 'boyfriend,' Danny Phantom – but Sam glared at her and she stopped herself.

"Anyway, back to the lesson. When ionic compounds…"

However, the class wasn't so much as listening to him as they were pondering this new mystery silently. _Who _was _that girl? And how do they know each other?_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's so short.<em>


	2. AN

_Hey, guys, bad news. Somthing's going on with my computer and basically I can't use it. It's really a pretty stupid problem, I mean there isn't a virus or anything. One of the clicker-thingies isn't working properly and it pretty much ruins anything I try to do. So no updates for a while. In fact, I'm using another computer right now and it doesn't have Microsoft Word or anything, so I can't really use that update either. Sorry about the inconvenience. Hope I get it rixed soon or __**something**__. So while you're all waiting, you can just find other stories to read. See you soon (hopefully)._


End file.
